Conventional flexible display panels can be curved by users and display while curved. The above-mentioned conventional flexible display panels are in a plane state in normal situations, and will change from the plane state to a curved state when encountering an external force.
However, the above-mentioned conventional flexible display panels will change from a curved state to a plane state and be unable to maintain a curved state when the external force disappears.
Thus, to solve the above-mentioned technical problems, a new technical solution is required.